This is a proposal for a Pediatric Injury Research Training Program. The goal of the Training Program is to create and sustain a corps of interdisciplinary-trained investigators who will conduct rigorous research on ways to reduce the toll from injuries. The specific aims of this training program are to: (1) Recruit outstanding fellows from a national applicant pool with attention to diversity in clinical and academic backgrounds, socioeconomic status, race, ethnicity and gender. (2) Provide trainees with a well-balanced curriculum in injury control and theory along with methodologic skills in research (especially biostatistics, epidemiology, health economics and health services) and an introduction to non-clinical disciplines important to interdisciplinary research. (3) Foster a training environment with mentors who not only provide practical and relevant research experience but also serve as role models for the trainee as teachers, researchers, and clinicians and can assist the fellow with placement beyond the trainee program to support career development. There will be 5 components to the training: (1) Formal didactic courses to fill gaps in prior academic training to conduct research in injury control and to provide exposure to disciplines relevant to injury research. (2) Attendance at fellowship-sponsored seminars including weekly small group research seminars, a 12-week Biomedical Integrity in Research Seminar Series, a seminar series on behavior and health, formal training in scientific writing, and formal training in grant writing. (3) Opportunity to attend the annual national injury control meeting and one other national meeting focused on a discipline in their primary research area. (4) In depth research training in an active, on-going research program at one of the training units with mentoring from an interdisciplinary group of faculty at the UW and its collaborating sites. (5) Development and implementation of research projects in injury research, supervised by one or more of the core faculty mentors, to achieve the following goals: a. To develop the research skills necessary to initiate a career as an independent investigator in injury control research, b. To develop expertise in a focused area of injury control research.